Poliwag
Poliwag (ポリワッグ, Poriwāgu) is a Water-type Tadpole Pokémon that evolves into Poliwhirl starting at level 25, which evolves into Poliwrath when exposed to a Water Stone or into Politoed when holding a King's Rock. Apperance :Voice actor: Rachael Lillis (both English and Japanese) Poliwag resembles a blue, spherical tadpole. It has large eyes, a pink mouth, and a long, mostly transparent tail. It has newly developed legs that still are not used to walking. Poliwag's most famous feature is the black and white swirl on its abdomen, which is actually its innards showing through its semitransparent skin. The swirl looks clearer after it eats, and the skin is very elastic so that it will not break if the Pokémon is bitten. The direction of the belly spiral differs by area, with the equator being thought to have an effect on this. A Poliwag's height is 2'00" and weight is 27.3 lbs. Special abilities Along with the standard Water-related abilities, it is capable of making its opponent drowsy with Hypnosis. Its skin is also very damp, making it very slippery and therefore difficult to get hold of. Their Speed stat is above average, allowing them to evade shots of electricity quickly. Their tail can also be used for attacks like DoubleSlap, Belly Drum, and Wake-Up Slap, with the latter being fairly strong after a Hypnosis. Behavior They are more likely found swimming than on dry land. If they are startled, they immediately run away. Habitat Poliwag can be found in small freshwater ponds and lakes that have an abundance of lily pads, as well as along the banks of tropical rivers. It is a common sight in Kanto and Johto, but can be found in Sinnoh and Unova as well. In Unova, they are most notably found in bodies of water within caves. Diet In the anime, Poliwag feed on salveyo weed, which can only be found on clear lake bottoms. Major appearances Misty's Poliwag Misty had a Poliwag that eventually evolved into a Poliwhirl and then a Politoed. Other One of the Pokémon used at the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School was a Poliwag. Max used it in a battle. It helped defeat Team Rocket later on. Minor appearances Poliwag first appeared in Primeape Goes Bananas. Poliwag also appeared in the episode EP035. A Poliwag appeared in A Chansey Operation and The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Poliwag were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Poliwag also appeared in Pallet Party Panic, at a party among other Pokémon. Four Poliwag were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. A Poliwag was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. A Poliwag was seen in Octillery The Outcast, under the ownership of an unknown Trainer. A Poliwag made a brief appearance in Dueling Heroes. A Poliwag was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Lola has a Poliwag as seen in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. In that episode, Flint revealed that the reason he had fallen in love with Lola was the precision of her Poliwag's Hydro Pump}} against his [[Graveler, now a Golem. A Poliwag appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator. A Poliwag appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!, and another in Up Close and Personable!. Multiple Poliwag were owned by a family of traveling circus performers in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Poliwag also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Poliwag appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. Multiple Poliwag made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. A Poliwag made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. A Poliwag was among the Pokémon hypnotized by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. A Poliwag appeared in Marina's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. A Poliwag under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer was treated by Nurse Joy in The Joy of Pokémon. Multiple Poliwag also appeared in The Power of One and Pokémon Heroes. Pokédex entry Poliwag, Tadpole Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Poliwhirl. It has no arms, but its tail makes it a good swimmer. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon